Simon Lovelace
Simon Lovelace was a magician working in the British Government as the junior Minister for Trade. He was noted to be ambitious, and was thought to be a fairly high, though unspecified, level magician, capable of bending two higher Djinn and a menagerie of lesser spirits to his will. History Simon Lovelace first appeared during the events of Amulet of Samarkand, first seen by Bartimeus trilogy's namesake character in his home town in London, entertaining a woman by name of Amanda wiht teles of insecurities of the British government. Chronologically, he appears before this at a party hosted by the magician, Arthur Underwood, where he questions the story's second protagonist, Nathaniel. After dismissing Nathaniel's impressive knowledge, he threatens the boy after Nathaniel remarks "you're just a sore loser." Lovelace later punishes him further by having him beaten to unconsciousness, when Nathaniel casts several demonic mites at him with the intent of stinging the magician, thus leading to Nathaniel's grudge towards him that sets the events of the first book in motion. In the current time-frame of the story after Bartimaeus breaches his home's outer defenses, Lovelace left his home to attend to his work, during which time Bartimaeus broke into his house and stole the Amulet of Samarkand, which Lovelace himself had had stolen some unspecified time before by Verroq (typically known as "The Mercenary"). It can be inferred from several sightings of Lovelace and his demons, that he spend the majority of his time after this looking for the Amulet, as Nathaniel sees him speaking with two of his colleagues about it's disappearance, and his apparent worry over its loss. He later orders his Djinn, Faquarl and Jabor, to break Bartimaeus from the Tower of London so that he can claim the Amulet back from him, or at least follow him to his master. Bartimaeus escapes, however, though Lovelace's demons follow him back to the house of the Underwoods, where Nathaniel is. He personally appears there, under the impression that Arthur Underwood stole the Amulet. After threatening Underwood and forcing him to take Lovelace to the old man's study room, Nathaniel unexpectedly confesses that it was he who stole the Amulet. Lovelace is intrigued by this, and questions Nathaniel as to how, why, and why he confessed. After hearing the answers, and ignoring Underwood's constant pleas for mercy, and assurances that he may punish the boy however he likes, he summons Jabor and orders him to demolish the house, killing all within so that no one can possibly know about his planned coup. Lovelace had framed Nathaniel burning of the hosue and the deaths of Underwoods , procedds to Amanda'shosue to finish preparations of his coup. During the events in the big manor Simon Lovelace is hosting the coup, invited the top of echelons of the governemnt, and palns to sell them in large room, while he summons the gretaer demon Ramuthra. Before he can warn the Ministers, he is sealed with spell by Jessica Whitwell and Lovelace using a Summnig horn to summon Ramuthra from giant pentacle who was concellead previously be ornate carpet and ordered to destroy ministers. Hower minister in retiliation summoned Djinni, thoguh their attcks become nothing, because the Amulet of Samarkand negated everything and Ramuthra very presence was causing everything physical and magical to distort violently. Despite summonig Jabor who vas later torn apart within the rift to the Other Place, Nathaniel and BArtimeus managed to take Amulet and Summoning Horn from him, upon which time Ramuthra promply devoured him. Personality Simon was described as being "arrogant" and rather full of himself by his peers in the government. Very ambitious and confident, he was never afraid to get his hands dirty, or to be precise, make spirits do the dirty work in his stead. He did not seem too concerned with taking risks, and was almost always able to keep a cool demeanor. He may however, have had some insecurities, as he consistently made little quirky movements, such as messing with his hair or glasses. Description Simon Lovelace was described as being thin, wearing square, thin rimmed glasses, and looked handsome in a "bookish" way, in the words of Bartimaeus. Bartimaeus also described many magicians as looking like accountants, and Simon was no exception. Being a fairly high level magician, he wore a plain suit, as overly showy clothes tended to be the mark of ineptitude, though he probably looked "fashionably" plain. Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Deceased